mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie
:Rarity: Clearly, he's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. :Pinkie Pie: This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams :Princess Celestia: We are very excited. :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Male Pony 1: Is it really her? It is, it is! :Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? :flashing :Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... :Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. :Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? :Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. :Rainbow Dash: I... don't think those are storm clouds. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :Grubber: Put your hooves together for Commander Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: How about we start with your complete and total surrender? :Tempest Shadow: Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. :Tempest Shadow: Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Rarity: I'm not even packed! :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the queen of the... "hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. :Spike: Hungry? :Applejack: Hippos? :Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. :Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! I'm not ready for that! :Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. :music :Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. :Applejack: We got your back. :Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! :Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! :Spike: Uh, south? :Pinkie Pie: Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? :All but Pinkie Pie: groan :Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles :Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties. But there are far greater uses. evilly :Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! :whooshing :The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Over here, your Excellency. :The Storm King: Where? :Tempest Shadow: Over here. :The Storm King: Huh? :Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. Right... Yeah. :The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well, uh, it's intensely intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! :Tempest Shadow: That would be the Staff of Sacanas, your Excellency, and it will... :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. :The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? :Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. :The Storm King: Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: Great! I'm gonna power up, grab some— :warbling :beat :Grubber: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? :Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. :Rarity: laughs :Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! :Rarity: How lovely! :Grubber: Ohhhh, fish-man just got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. :Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! :Rainbow Dash: Pirates?! :Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— :Twilight Sparkle: —song. :Dash :Captain Celaeno: Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Rainbow Dash: Now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! :Rarity: I simply... cannot... even! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorry! :Princess Skystar: I'm so glad I found you guys! :Rarity: These fins are divine! :Spike: What is... puffs ...happening?! :Crab butler: chitters :Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. :Princess Skystar: There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? Shelly? :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Princess Skystar: Sheldon? chuckles Get it? snorts :Pinkie Pie: We did what you told us and that's what made her realize that we were ponies worth saving! :The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. :Twilight Sparkle: It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! :The Storm King: I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. :Tempest Shadow: This... ends... now! :Pinkie Pie: Bull's-eye! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry! I was wrong to— :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes. :Twilight Sparkle: We've got this. Together. :Pinkie Pie: Nice touch! :Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Pinkie Pie: Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! :Mane Six: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: All right! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my home, Equestria. A land filled with magic, music... :Spike ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! :Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: ...and most importantly, friendship! Life is perfect. :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Ha ha ha! :Twilight Sparkle: I mean, what could possibly go wrong? :thunder :gasping :deflates :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Mane Six and Spike: screaming :Tempest Shadow: Do you have the princess? :Grubber: They might've got away. A little bit. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: We need help to save Equestria. :Mullet: We're ready to kick some booty. :Tempest Shadow: Are your nails painted... pink? :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Get her now! :Capper: Y'all ready to do this thing? :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Princess Skystar: I wanna help too. :Capper: You ponies are crazy. :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: I hate epic adventures. :Twilight Sparkle: It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Whee! :Grubber: This is intense. :scratching :Twilight Sparkle: I mean, princess? No pressure. Luckily, I have amazing friends who are there for me no matter what. :Princess Skystar: Mother, can we, can we, can we? :Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? :Princess Skystar: whispering But I totally did not tell you that! :Grubber: I know you're disappointed, but I've got one word for you: "Spongecake". :Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? :Rarity: You know what they say – where there's a city, there's a spa! :Rainbow Dash: Who says that? :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Ooooh. :Applejack: Don't get too excited. He's talkin' about us. :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Awww. :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Fluttershy: Do you wanna talk about it? :Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! :Fish Creature: What do I do?! :Pinkie Pie: Group hug! :Pinkie Pie: A picture of my sister Maud? This comb that I've never used? This breath mint? Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? :Pig Creature: belches :Rainbow Dash: That was pretty great. :Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it?